In recent years, operations to replace a crystalline lens with an intraocular lens (artificial lens) have been widely employed for eye diseases such as cataract. As one of such operations, phacoemulsification and aspiration (PEA) surgery in which an eye lens in an affected area is fragmented and emulsified by ultrasonic vibration and the lens nucleus is aspirated has been widely adopted. In this surgery, an ultrasonic handpiece (which may be hereinafter referred to simply as “handpiece”) that is an ultrasonic emulsification and aspiration device is used. The handpiece includes a rod shaped body that is supported by a hand of an operator, an oscillator that generates ultrasonic vibration, and a horn that amplifies the ultrasonic vibration generated by the oscillator. The oscillator and the horn are incorporated in the body. A fragmentation tip for fragmenting and emulsifying a lens nucleus is mounted on the distal end of the body. The tubular fragmentation tip is coupled to the horn, and is capable of applying ultrasonic vibration to a lens nucleus that is targeted in the surgery in surgery while an irrigation solution is supplied to an anterior chamber of an eye, the nucleus is fragmented and emulsified by ultrasonic vibration. The emulsified nucleus is discharged via an aspiration channel provided in the handpiece, together with the irrigation solution. Fragmentation tips for fragmentation of a lens nucleus in various shapes have been proposed. For example, there is a flattened type as in Patent Literature 1.